


O Clube

by Lilycarroll



Category: The Flash (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilycarroll/pseuds/Lilycarroll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Eu nunca faria parte de um clube que me aceitaria como membro.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	O Clube

**Author's Note:**

> Essa foi a fic que escrevi numa única tacada, enquanto ouvir em looper Do I Wanna Know? do Arctic Monkeys e fiquei feliz com o resultado. It’s show time!

O que realmente deixa Flautista perplexo é ter se dado conta de que todos os conselhos estúpidos que recebeu em sua vida, aquele que ele realmente se arrepende de não ter ouvido foi dita por Grouxo Marx. Sério, porque Grouxo Marx?

_“Eu nunca faria parte de um clube que me aceitaria como membro.”_

 Isso define com maestria sua entrada na Galeria de Vilões. Com um nome desses, o ruivo já devia ter um plano geral da situação, dito um não, muito obrigado, passar bem e feche a porta ao sair. Mas toda aquela coisa de mocinhos e bandidos fantasiados, a recém adquirida liberdade longe de todo o lixo e fachada da sua família, a sensação de ‘o céu é o limite’ que seus dons com as musicas e controle mental lhe davam, a alegria de roubar um banco só porque podia fazer aquilo... bem isso subiu um pouco sua cabeça.

Capitão Frio o encontrou no bar. Falou de outros bandidos de Central City com habilidades incríveis, e que se os Capas podiam se juntar num clubinho para papear e discutir a próxima boa ação da semana, não havia porque ele não fazerem o mesmo.

E havia o Flash. Todos na galeria tinham em menor ou maior grau alguma rixa com o velocista. Era o denominador comum entre aquelas pessoas tão disparates, solitárias, egoístas e problemáticas. Frio era um bom líder, quando estava sóbrio o bastante para dar alguma ordem, e parecia satisfeito que seu novo associado não tinha o mínimo interesse em sua irmã, a Patinadora Dourada.  Ele não teve problemas com Mestre dos Espelhos e Mago do Tempo. Ambos deram de ombros a sua chegada e perguntaram se ele jogava pôquer. Onda Térmica aprovou seu café e passava a maior parte do tempo na cozinha.  O Pião o ignorou educadamente, mas infelizmente o Capitão Bumerangue não seguiu o exemplo. Nada com que umas notas musicais não pudessem cuidar, no fim das contas.

E havia o Trapaceiro.

O cara com as calças mais ridículas que ele teve o desprazer de ver  na vida. O loiro foi o primeiro a conversar, realmente conversar, com Flautista. Mas não era exatamente uma conversa, não é? O babaca estava o estudando. Aprendendo seus maneirismos, a forma como falava e agia. Como um jogador de pôquer memorizando cada detalhe, o movimento de suas mãos, o repuxar dos lábios, o levantar de sobrancelha dos adversários. Era como agia, trapaceava e enganava aliados e inimigos. Ele era o Trapaceiro, certo?

Mas Flautista não se importou. Alguém estava prestando atenção nele. O ouvindo e isso bastava.

Trapaceiro com seu sotaque pesado, e o sorriso que roubava tudo de você com a mesma facilidade que a maré leva tudo que cai em suas correntes. Para longe no oceano, profundo e frio. Um truque em cada manga, disfarçada de flores, cartas e galinhas de borrachas. Fugindo para o céu onde o Flash e os problemas nunca poderiam o alcançar.

Era de enlouquecer a forma como Flautista sempre acaba pensando naquele cara. Sons. Sempre eram os sons. Trapaceiro cantarolando algum jingle de TV enquanto preparava coquetéis explosivos. O bater de dedos na mesa, num ritmo especifico enquanto esperava que lhe descem as cartas e escondia os ases nas dobras das roupas. O riso alto e barulhento durante a invasão ao museu. Os passos leves quando tocava o solo. Enquanto dormia, o ruivo levava esses sons consigo.

E quando sabia que não podiam ouvi-lo, Flautista perguntava, para o nada, para ninguém, para qualquer um. Era recíproco? Havia uma chance? Uma em um milhão?

Claro que não. Mas não havia problemas em dizer essas coisas quando se está só.

Um dia você terá coragem Flautista? _‘Hey Trapaceiro, quer sair comigo, sem mascaras, sem fantasias, sem roubo? Um café? Bar? Minha casa? Como é beijar você? Você já pensou em mim? Porque eu penso em você. Você é hetero? Não tenho problemas com isso, então, café?’_

Claro que não teria. Eram apenas parceiros da Galeria de Vilões. Membros do único clube da cidade que os aceitou.

 Mas ele gostaria de saber. Se algum dia o Flautista não voltar para a Galeria, Hartley Rathway poderia voltar para James Jesse?


End file.
